Labrys: Anti-Shadow Weapon
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: Labrys finds herself tasked in the chaos to protect a boy. Later adopted and given the chance to live a normal life, her problems are only beginning... AU Persona 3 x Persona 4. Future Pairings will follow.


Chapter 1-Breaking Free

Labrys was furious; they dare had the nerve to try and delete her memories, the very memories Unit #24 gave to her? She snapped and broke free from the restraints that the researchers had put up to hold her. She would not allow those memories to be destroyed, she had a promise to keep.

Knocking them to the ground, the robot ran past them and out into the hallway, knocking down whatever got in her way whether it be human or robot and blasting through any door that got in her path. Her only thought was to run as fast as she could to get out of here. As far as she knew, the three humans back at the room had most likely called for help.

"They're mostly gonna bring other Anti-Shadow Weapons…" said Labrys sadly as she broke down another door.

Just as she was just about to get outside, she heard the cry of a human female. She tracked down where the cry was coming from and saw a man holding a woman by the throat, his face was red with anger and the woman was pale with fear. A child was behind the woman crying and screaming in fear, hiding behind the woman, too afraid to move. The man yelled at the child and smacked him with his free hand and the boy fell to the ground crying even louder than before.

"_He may be human, but I can't allow a child to be hurt like that!"_ thought Labrys as she ran towards the three, her priority changing from escaping to saving the woman and child. The man noticed Labrys and glared at her, but didn't move from where he was standing. "So you're the robot that broke free, eh? Not my problem really. After all, I have to punish someone…mainly this bitch here. The kid's next on my list to kill." he said, resuming strangling the woman. The child behind her cried again.

"Mama! Mama!" cried the boy as he got back up on his feet.

"Let em' go! Let em' both go! Why ya wanna hurt them?!" yelled the robot as she grabbed the man by the throat. "Just who are you anyway?" she yelled. The man growled as he tried to break free from her grip.

"Akira Seta, my name's Akira Seta. Now let me go!" he yelled.

"What about the woman?" she asked. "She's a whore." said Akira in anger, glaring at her and then at the child. The child crawled over to the woman. He lay down on top of her and cried, "Mama!" he yelled. Akira snapped and kicked the boy. Labrys grew furious,

"Ain't he your son? Why put 'im through all dat? Why hurt dem both at all?" said Labrys as she looked at Akira, ready to pummel him to the ground if she needed to. The robot was furious that a human could harm their own family for what Labyrs saw as no reason at all. Akira snapped and yelled in an enraged manner, managing to break out of Labrys' grip. He almost fell down on his ass, but managed to stay on his feet.

"That brat ain't my son! He's that whore's bastard son! You can have him! I don't need him! Keep the freak!" he yelled, running off before Labrys could collect herself. She kneeled down to check the woman's pulse. She gasped when she couldn't find one, but tried to check it again a few times before she figured out the woman was dead. Labrys was horrified; that man had gotten away with murder. Without hesitation, she checked on the child; a boy and she learned he was okay. The boy eventually sat up and looked at her with teary eyes. He asked if she was dead and Labrys sadly nodded. He lowered his head for a moment, lost within his own mind.

"Hey, who the hell are you!? Where the fuck did you come from!?" came a very loud voice from around the corner where Arata had run around. Labrys wasted no time and picked up both the child and the dead woman's body and ran in a different direction until she managed to get outside. The outside was full of plant life that Labrys had never seen before, but she had no time to dawdle, so she kept running until she found a port with a ship there.

The boy clung to Labrys tightly and kept his head on Labrys's shoulders and until his savior stopped. He looked up to see her put his mother's body down on the ground. Forcing himself to calm down and stay quiet, he watched as she dug a hole and gently placed his mother's body there and covered her up. He had no time to cry before he was carried by Labrys and held on tightly again. His friend jumped onto an open part of the ship and put him down, sighing in relief as she sat down next to him. He watched as she covered up the hole so they wouldn't be seen, making sure that the hole would stay covered up. After she sat back down, the area was silent for a brief moment.

She turned to look at him with a smile, "Are ya alright, kiddo? That was rough on ya…" she said, picking up the child and placing him in her metallic lap. He looked at her and said with a sad face,

"I'm okay, but mama…she's dead! It's my fault!" he said, about ready to burst into tears again. Labrys hugged the boy close to him and kissed his forehead as she spoke in a low voice.

"It ain't your fault, kiddo. I just wish I got there sooner rather than later. But I didn't and she's dead now…just like my friend…gone forever." she said as she trailed off and looked at the corner sadly. The boy stopped crying, "You lost someone too?" he asked, ceasing his tears for a moment. The robot nodded, but said nothing else on the matter even when asked about it.

Eventually, the ship began to move. A few crates fell down, but they were far away from the duo.

"Looks like we're movin' away from here, boy…away from them. I hope they haven't gotten on the ship." muttered Labrys as she closed her eyes for a moment. She focused on the boy's breathing as he slept and she smiled. He was worn out after seeing his mother die.

Hours passed without anything happening except for the boy waking up and needing to go relive himself a few times. Other than that, the time went by without incident. Labrys occupied herself by reviewing the memories Unit #24 had given to her on her last breath before she stopped functioning. The boy occupied himself by sleeping and snoring.

What Labrys saw was a little girl, a girl Unit #24 said had been the foundation for both of their personalities. The girl's voice sounded just like her own, even with the same accent as hers. The girl said she wanted to meet them, but said she would never be able to. She hoped that whoever had her voice would meet someone special eventually.

She spoke about school and that caught Labrys's attention. It sounded like some fantasy place to her and she liked it. Anything was better than the hellhole she and the boy had escaped from.

Eventually, the ship stopped and wailed its horn, waking up the boy that had been sleeping in her arms. He was about to cry before Labrys calmed him down and soothed his fears. He complained about being hungry, but there was nothing she could do to solve that issue. She was a robot; she didn't need to eat food. But she did wonder what it tasted like. It must be good if the boy said so. Labrys didn't know much about the habits of humans and what little she knew was about the scientists.

Labrys took a peek outside and saw that the ship had docked. She didn't waste anytime before she carried the boy outside and snuck into an alleyway before anyone could see them. Labrys worried that some of the scientists had followed them on the ship, but she eventually came to the conclusion that they hadn't been able to get on the ship in time to capture them. That filled her with relief and she was able to focus on getting the boy some food to eat. She quickly learned from a few failed attempts that she needed something called money. Labrys searched her memory banks and learned what she needed to know.

As Labrys walked with the boy, she saw a pair of humans in the same situation as her: no money and the boy was very hungry. The boy looked slightly older than the one Labrys had with her, but he was more vocal in saying what he wanted. She felt sad for them, but what could she do? She had no money. But just as Labrys and the boy were about to leave…

"Excuse me miss…" Without warning, the mother of that energetic boy had walked over to her, child in tow holding onto her hand tightly. Labrys looked at her, unsure of what to say in response. Luckily, she didn't have to. The woman asked for her.

"Are you having trouble trying to buy something? I'm having the same issue myself." she asked softly and in an embrassed manner, looking at the boy, who hid behind Labrys. She smiled at the boy warmly and asked him if he was hungry. The boy nodded, "Uh huh." he said.

Labrys sighed as she replied,

"I don't have any money and he's hungry. I've gotten turned down by many people, too…" she said, briefly glancing at the area she had tried to buy food. "And I don't know how to get money, either. I don't want him ta starve…"

The woman smiled at her, "I'm in the same boat, miss. My husband just left me and he took all the money we had…" she trailed off and sighed. She looked like she was about to cry. Labrys felt sorry for her.

"He left you? That happened?" asked Labrys as the four walked together. "Why'd he do dat? Aren't marriages supposed ta last? Y'know, be eternal and all that stuff?" she finished her question. The woman sighed, "…He cheated on me with another woman named Sonomi…" she said as she sat down, hanging her head down. "_Wow, humans can have it rough too, huh?"_

The boy holding Labrys's hand spoke up,

"That was my mom's name." he said, catching both the woman's attention and Labrys's attention. "_That was his mother's name? Oh that's right, he told me earlier on the ship. But…why'd he spill that out now in front of this woman?"_ though Labrys as she watched the woman's facial expression turn to shock as she looked at the boy. She said nothing for a few moments before she asked him,

"Where is she? Did she ditch you, boy?" she asked as she let go of her son's hand so he could lie down for a moment. Labrys inwardly winced at the question and spoke up for the boy, "She's dead. Murdered by her husband just last night." she said, looking down at the boy sadly. As she sat down next to the woman, she was asked where he was. Labrys shrugged her shoulders, telling what she knew about Arata.

"I dunno, he took off before I could do anything. I didn't have time to go after him. I had to get him somewhere safe. I just kept running and stowed away on a ship that came here." she said as she watched her little friend play with the woman's son. She smiled, "Seems like he's forgotten the pain her went through last night…that's good, he'll hopefully forget what happened someday. He doesn't need those memories haunting him for the rest of his life." said Labrys as she engaged in small talk with her new friend about various things that had happened to both of them. From what her new friend told her, it seemed like her husband had an affair with Sonomi and it resulted in the birth of Labrys's little friend.

"Sonomi paid the price for what my husband did to her, but my husband left me. I bet he didn't even care about the death of Sonomi. All because she wanted to get away from her overbearing husband…so sad…" said the woman. "She may have cheated, but she was still a mother to that boy…and yet, she didn't care about him at all. He looks like he's been hurt emotionally. Sonomi was never a good judge of character and it shows in how she acts toward others." the woman shook her head in disapproval of the boy's mother. Kaori brushed her hair behind her shoulder.

Labrys blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry about getting so negative, miss…I didn't mean to dump my problems all on you when you went trough so much yourself. I haven't even given you my name, its Kaori." she said, extending her hand to Labrys. Labrys shook it gently, making sure not to crush the woman's hand.

"My name's Labrys…nice to meet you…" she said, feeling comfortable around Kaori. "What's your last name?" asked Kaori as she fuddled with the inner contents of her purse.

Labrys shook her head, "I don't have one." The robot glanced at Kaori's son, hoping to talk about something else.

"What's your son's name? He's pretty cute for a little guy." she asked with a smile.

Kaori smiled as she looked at her son, "His name is Yosuke. I picked out the name myself. Akira and me fought about his name for days. I won out in the end, though. He didn't like it and kept trying to pick a name, but he did give up interest on getting his way. Now I know why." She leaned over to look at the boy, "What's his name? You haven't mentioned it yet, Labrys. It must be a good name." she smiled.

"_He never once mentioned his name yet at all to me? Kaori said Sonomi was neglectful to the boy, so maybe he don't have one. Poor thing…"_ thought Labrys as she mentally went into a panic, trying in vain to remember if the boy gave her his name at all. A few seconds later, she gave up and confessed she didn't know her little friend's name at all. Kaori stared at her and then at the boy. Her brows furrowed in concentration and spoke up a few minutes later.

"Why don't the two of you come with me and Yosuke to my apartment? We can talk about giving your friend a name when we get there in a little bit, okay Labrys?" Kaori leaned back and hollered as loud as she could muster,

"Yosuke dear, it's time to go home! Can you bring your new friend with you? He's coming over for a little while. Hurry up." she said as her son and his friend ran over, holding each other's hand. Yosuke asked why they had to go, but he wasn't answered as his mother took his hand and took the hand of his new friend. The four walked away from the plaza and into the big city. Labyrs was amazed at the large and small buildings, looking around in wonder and amazement. She had never imagined that the world outside of the lab would be this amazing. If it hadn't been for Kaori, she would have most likely run off on her own.

Kaori giggled in amusement as she explained about each building Labrys asked about. Yosuke and his new friend were in their own little world, talking about what boys their age talked about.

Labrys smiled at the two boys. She was happy that her friend had something else to think about other than Sonomi's death. A kid so young didn't need to think about such dark topics. Honestly, she wished she were as blissfully ignorant about death like the boy and Yosuke were right now. They would learn about such things someday, but she hoped they wouldn't be mentally scarred by it like she had been.

Eventually, the four arrived at a small apartment, hidden in between two shops. Kaori walked up first as she reached in her bag for her keys. After she opened the door, she held it open for the three and went in last. She closed the door, making sure it was locked tightly.

"Sorry about the mess and all. My ex left his stuff here and he refuses to take it back. I plan on selling this stuff sooner or later when I have the time to do so. You can sit down on the couch over there in the living room, Labrys-san. Let me go get something for the boys to eat in the kitchen. I'll be right back." said Kaori as she walked into another room, leaving Labrys with Yosuke and her little friend.

Taking up Kaori's offer, she sat down on the couch along with her friends. As usual, her friend was quiet but Yosuke was talking up a storm about every topic he could think of. To Labrys, he seemed to be the talkative type; the type of person that would never shut up no matter how many times he would be prompted to do so otherwise.

As she promised, Kaori came back with some food for the boys. As the boys began to eat the chicken nuggets, she tried giving some to Labrys.

"I'm not hungry, it's okay Kaori." she tried to say, but Kaori was having none of that and insisted she have some food. Again, Labrys declined the offer. Then Kaori began to realize what Labrys was trying to say.

"I'm not human. Sorry 'bout that…" she stated as Kaori held out a nugget for her. Kaori blinked before she realized what she meant by that.

"Oh, sorry. It didn't occur to me that you might be a robot. Sorry, Labrys." said Kaori as she gave the nugget to Yosuke and watched him eat it with gusto. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle, one that Kaori soon noticed.

"Yosuke loves his food…he takes after me in that respect." said Kaori as she sat down next to her new friend. Labrys soon noticed that her friend wasn't eating at all. In fact, he seemed to be staring at the wall blankly.

"Are you alright?" they both asked as they went over to him. The silver haired boy tried to smile in an attempt to fool them, but they both new he was still upset about what had happened back there on the island.

Kaori looked at Labrys and asked a second time if he had a name that she might have forgotten. Labrys sadly shook her head, "No, he never mentioned any name ta me." she looked at her friend.

"Well then, we have to fix that. Hey sweetie…" said Kaori as she tried to get the boy's attention again. He turned to look at her with a blank stare that broke her heart just to look at. The mother thought for a moment before she asked if he had a name. The boy shook his head, "I don't have one…she never gave me one." he said sadly.

"Would you like a name?" asked Kaori as Labrys gave him some food. He looked at the two with wide eyes that seemed to be regaining their light. He stared at them with what Labrys thought was hope in them.

"How about…we name you Souji. Would you like that name, little one?" asked Kaori as she reached down to put a hand on his small shoulder.


End file.
